I Just Didn't Know
by PersonalObserver
Summary: Harry moves towns where he only has one friend - Zayn. Harry thinks things will fianlly go the way he had planned, but not everything goes as planned. What Harry doesn't know is that there's someone who can care for him the he needs to be cared for, but will it go as planned.
1. Chapter 1

Harry threw himself onto his mattress that was missing its sheets. He was too exhausted and couldn't bring himself to search for them in all the boxes cluttering his bedroom floor. He looked around his new bedroom to take it all in. It really happened. He had moved away from his friends, the school he actually didn't mind going to, and the house he had spent most of his life in. He felt tears stinging at his eyes as he thought about all the great memories he and his mum had created in that old house. He tightly closed his eyes to push back the tears, but it was no use. A few tears streaked down his cheeks and his nose began to sniffle. Then he heard a knock at his door.

"Harry?" His mother Anne quietly opened the door and stuck her head inside his room.

"What do you w-want?" Harry sat up quickly and rubbed his sleeve over his face in an attempt to hide the fact that he was crying. However, his mum quickly noticed and rushed over to her son's side and brought him closer to lay his head on her shoulder.

"Oh, my poor baby, what's wrong?" She cooed into his soft brown curls and rubbed small circles into his back.

Harry couldn't help it. He was already feeling exposed to his mum seeing him crying and now her kind gestures showed him that she would support him. He began sobbing into her shoulder, his shoulders shaking with his sobs.

"I-I just…di-didn't want to- to leave, Mum…" Harry stuttered through his crying and wrapped his arms around his mum's waist, burying his face into her soft cardigan.

Anne began feeling her own eyes begin to fill with tears as she witnessed her son break down in front of her. She continued to rub circles in his back with one hand while the other reached up to caress the back of his head.

"Shhh… I know, baby. But it couldn't be avoided. You know I wouldn't have put you through this if it weren't for my job transfer." She kissed the top of Harry's head and smoothed down his curls. "Being a single parent, I need all the income I can get and this opportunity was something I needed to do, for both of us."

"I know…" Harry sniffled and discretely wiped his running nose against his mum's sweater. "It's j-just…I left everything behind." Harry breathed shakily as he felt his sobs dying down. "I don't have any friends here, and I won't know an-anyone at sch-school."

Anne sat quietly for a moment, just trying to comfort her son and felt relieved that he was no longer sobbing. Then it hit her.

"Harry, didn't you say a while back that one of your friends moved out here?" She furrowed her brows together as she tried to remember the boy's name. "Zen? His name was Zen or something like that."

Harry sat up quickly with a smile plastered to his face.

"Zayn, Mum. His name is Zayn." Harry rolled his eyes jokingly and looked down to his lap.

_How did I forget about Zayn? He's been one of my best mates since for as long as I can remember. But then…_

Harry's smile quickly fell and he twiddled his thumbs. Anne took notice of his change in mood.

"Harry, what's wrong now?" She moved her hand to his back and began rubbing more circles.

"It's just that…when Zayn moved, we had tried to keep up our friendship by meeting each other on weekends and stuff but then…it all stopped." Harry shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal. "He met new friends and sort of forgot about me, Niall, and Liam. I haven't spoken to him in months."

"Well," Anne started as she removed her hand from Harry's back and stood up from the bed. "You two were always inseparable. I'm sure your friendship will fall right back into place once you two catch up." Anne smiled down at her son who looked up at her with a glint of hope in his eyes.

"You really think so?" Harry asked, almost whispering.

"No, I don't think so." Anne watched as her son's face contorted in confusion. "I _know _so." Anne smiled warmly.

"Mum," Harry rolled his eyes again but couldn't help smiling slightly. "That was so lame."

"Harry, I'm beginning to think you don't like my jokes." Anne crossed her arms. "Is this why you never want me talking to your friends when they're over?" She asked with a joking tone in her voice.

"Yes, Mum. That's precisely it!" Harry exclaimed and threw himself backwards on to his bed. He could hear his mum chuckling slightly to herself.

"Alright, dear." Anne said while patting Harry's knee before she turned to walk out of his room. "Oh, and Harry, don't forget to call Zayn."

Harry lifted his head from his mattress and looked over at his bedroom door that was already closed.

_Call? Why would I do that when texting is so much easier and a lot less awkward?_

Harry rested his head back down and patted his jean's pockets to locate his phone. He raised his hips off the bed and shoved his hand into his too-tight pocket that contained his phone. He held the phone above his face and noticed he had messages from Niall and Liam. Harry closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He opened his eyes again and unlocked his phone. After opening his messages, he chose Liam's first.

**Hey mate just wanted 2 know how ur new house is and how ur doing. Miss u man idk why u had to leave me here with Niall. He hasn't stopped complaining ever since you left. Hope ur having fun. **

Harry found himself smiling as he read Liam's message but he also felt the burning of tears back in his eyes. He breathed in deeply and began to type out a reply.

**I miss u too Li. New house is pretty cool, but nothin like my old one. Maybe you and Ni can come over soon, have a sleepover before school starts. Tell Ni to stop acting like a cunt.**

Harry laughed to himself as he hit send. He went back to his inbox and opened Niall's messages. He was surprised when he found more than one waiting to be opened. He decided to start from the beginning.

**HARRRYYY WHYY**

Harry shook his head and continued on to the next.

**I MISS U HARRY COME BACK**

Harry smiled.

**LIAM'S A REAL SHIT FRIEND COMPARE HAVEN'T NOTICED TILL NOW FUCK WUT AM I GON DO**

Harry laughed loudly at how badly Niall was taking his move. He always knew Niall got attached to people easily, but he didn't think it would happen to him.

**THIS IS ALL A JOKE RIGHT U'LL B BACK TMRRW AND WE'LL ALL LAUGH IT OFF THAT BETTER FUCKING HAPPEN HARRY OR I SWEAR T GOD I'LL COME KIDNAP U AND BRING U BACK HERE MYSELF AND KEEP YOU TRAPPED IN MY HOUSE HARRY**

_Wow, Niall really needs some help. Luckily he doesn't know my new address…_

**Hey mate sry bout tht, got a lil carried away. I jus miss u so much harry, I dunno wut im gon do srsly. Pls come back and we can make liam move, deal? I love u harry**

Harry smiled at Niall's message and quickly began typing a reply.

**Ni u honestly had me worried for a sec, I though I'd have to call the cops. But I miss u too mate, really do. Wish I could come back like nothing happened, but I cant. Sorry. U and Liam can come over whenever u want to. Love u too pal. **

Harry sighed again and just stared blankly at his phone for a while, his fingers playing with the rubber case causing it to make a loud snapping noise. He pulled himself out of his trance and went back to his messages. He began scrolling down to find Zayn's name. He hadn't really realized how long it had been since they had texted. Their last text being from early January and now it being mid July. He silently cursed himself for being such a lousy friend. He clicked on Zayn's messages and read the last text he had gotten from him.

**Sorry Harry, some new plans came up, maybe we can get together next weekend. **

Harry quickly scrolled up, looking over their previous texts. All of Zayn's looking very similar to the last one. Maybe it wasn't Harry who was the lousy friend.

Harry rolled his eyes and began chewing on his bottom lip as his fingers hovered over his phone, waiting to think up something good to text.

**Hey Zayn, long time no see**

Harry rolled his eyes again and started the text over.

**Hey Zayn how r u? It's been a while since we last hung out…few months actually. Hope ur doing well. We should get together soon to catch up, u'd never guess where I'm living now :) **

Harry quickly pressed send before he could change his mind and delete the text. He decided to check his Facebook and Twitter and reply to the new messages Liam and Niall had sent him while he waited for a message from Zayn. He reluctantly started reading a long rant someone had posted on Twitter about how Justin Bieber treats his fans, telling himself he was just really bored with nothing better to do.

As he got into really reading the rant, his phone buzzed in his hand, startling him and causing his hand to release the grip it had on his phone. His phone clunked onto his forehead with a loud thump. He murmured curse words to himself and rubbed his forehead while picking up his phone. Zayn had replied.

**HARRY! It's been TOO long man. Missed u loads, dunno why I never texted u, sry about tht. I'd love to hang out, just lemme know when and such. Living now? I take it u moved. Where to?**

Harry caught himself with a huge grin on his face as he read and reread Zayn's message. He was about to tell Zayn where he was living until he got a better idea.

**R u busy right now actually?**

Harry closed his eyes and silently prayed that Zayn wouldn't stand him up like last time…and the time before that…and the time before that…and the ti-… Well you get the point. He had always liked Zayn, a lot, and he always thought it was normal until he started getting weird feelings in his stomach when he was around the dark-haired boy. He soon understood what those feelings meant, and it didn't take him long to admit to himself that he was actually gay. It wasn't really a shock to him as he had always noticed he never felt attracted to girls, no matter how beautiful they were. He always thought Zayn was more beautiful than any of the girls at his school. But he never told Zayn that, of course.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as his phone buzzed again.

**I'm not doin anythin. Jus hanging out at home. Why? Wanna meet up now or somethin**

Harry grinned to himself and quickly typed out his address and sent it to Zayn, hoping he wouldn't get confused as to why Harry had sent him a random address.

Harry sat in silence for several minutes without a text from Zayn which he took to mean that Zayn may already be on his way over. He shot up out of his bed and removed his sweaty clothes that he wore during his move. He figured he didn't have enough time to shower and instead just put on some clean clothes with extra cologne and deodorant.

Harry was sat on the couch downstairs in what would soon be their living room once all of the boxes were unpacked and everything put into place. He continuously flipped his phone over in his palm as he waited to hear the doorbell ring. He felt his palms getting sweaty as time passed on. He wasn't exactly sure why he was getting nervous, well obviously he had a crush on Zayn, but he knew it would never go anywhere since Zayn was straight. However he still couldn't help getting nervous when he was around the handsome boy.

Harry stopped flipping his phone over when it buzzed against his palm. He unlocked his phone and saw a message from Zayn, his heart unconsciously fluttering.

**On my way over now, had to make a quick stop somewhere. Be there soon**

Harry's knee began to bob up and down as he felt his nerves grow in the pit of his stomach.

**Great, see u soon**

He pressed send and tossed his phone on to the couch next to him. He cracked his knuckles out of habit and bit his bottom lip. He found himself deep in thought until he heard the loud doorbell interrupting his thoughts. He stood up quickly from the couch and shakily made his way to the front door. He opened the door and felt his breath hitch in his throat as he took in the appearance of the boy – or young man – standing on his front porch. Zayn had obviously matured since the last time Harry had seen him. His hair was now piled high atop his head with a bold streak of blonde running through the high quiff. His face was more defined now with harsh angles outlining his cheekbones and jawline. Zayn also had slight facial hair growing along the lower-half of his face, causing his cheekbones to be even more prominent. Harry wasn't exactly sure how he had managed to not snog the boy's face off right then and there.

"Harry!" Zayn exclaimed and jumped onto the younger boy, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist and tucking his face into Harry's neck. "I've missed you so much, mate."

Harry was frozen. He couldn't believe Zayn was being so affectionate. He quickly pushed the thought to the back of his mind and wrapped his own arms tightly around Zayn's neck and pushed his face against the boy's shoulder.

"I've missed you, too." Harry breathed in deeply, taking in the moment. He could smell the musky smell of Zayn's cologne mixed with a soft hint of cigarettes. He almost passed out just from smelling him.

He had to hold back the whine that wanted to escape his throat as Zayn began to pull out of the hug. Zayn stood up straight with a huge grin on his face and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, taking in his appearance.

"You still look the same as I last saw you," Zayn commented and Harry felt a bit upset seeing as how Zayn had obviously become a million times more handsome. "Beautiful as always." Zayn finished his thought and Harry almost peed his pants.

_Beautiful? Did Zayn just call me beautiful? Wait, guys aren't supposed to be beautiful, they're supposed to be handsome._

"Oh shut it, will you," Harry pushed Zayn away with a smirk on his face.

"I'm serious!" Zayn shouted, replacing his hands on Harry's shoulders and pulling him closer. "You're a beautiful guy, mate. With your luscious brown curls; piercing, green eyes; big, pouty lips…" Zayn trailed off and lightly rubbed his thumb against Harry's lower lip. Harry didn't know what to do.

"Um… What're you doin', Zayn?" Harry almost whispered, staring up at Zayn who had his eyes fixed on Harry's mouth. Harry's words got to Zayn and he looked up to Harry's eyes looking at him full of confusion.

"I'm just messing with you, Harry!" Zayn punched Harry's shoulder, causing Harry to stumble backwards further into the house. Zayn followed him and closed the front door behind him.

"Oh…" Harry mumbled feeling his cheeks blush as he stared at the floor. "Good one, mate."

"So, anyways," Zayn cleared his throat looking around the house. "Whose house you staying in?"

"Um, this is my new house, actually." Harry looked up to see Zayn stop looking around and look right at him.

"Are you fucking with me?" Zayn asked with his eyebrows pulled together.

_I wish…_

"No, really…I just got fully moved in here today. Hence why there's still boxes of rubbish we still have to unpack." Harry internally groaned at all the work he still has to get done.

"That's amazing! You know, my house is only a few streets over, we can hang out all the time now! Just like old times." Zayn's signature grin returned to his face as he continued to venture around Harry's house, ending up in the kitchen and taking a bottle of water from the fridge.

Harry watched Zayn's movements and couldn't help checking him out when he wasn't looking. His eyes snapped up to the cabinets when Zayn turned around to look at him.

"So…" Harry coughed nervously, "What have you been up to? Anything exciting?" He looked over to Zayn who was chugging down the water with his head tilted backward and his neck on full display to Harry. Harry gripped the edge of the counter next to him tightly as he watched Zayn's Adam's apple bob up and down. Zayn finished drinking with a loud sigh and tossed the empty bottle into the bin.

"Nothing much really," Zayn shrugged, "Just the usually parties, nights at the clubs, hanging with friends."

"Clubs?" Harry questioned with his brows knitted together. "How do you – you're underage." He shook his head slightly.

"Underage!" Zayn laughed loudly and shook his head. "That's why I got this…" Zayn dug his hand into one of the back pockets on his jeans and pulled out his wallet. Quickly sorting through it and pulling out a small card to hand to Harry. Harry took the card and gasped.

"A fake ID?" Harry tutted and handed Zayn back the small card. "Since when did you turn into such a bad boy, Zayn Malik?" Harry laughed and ran a hand through his curls, pushing them to the side out of his face.

"There's a lot of things that have changed about me, Styles, and you'll just have to wait to find out the rest of them." Zayn smiled and winked at Harry. Harry felt his heart and breathing stop for a second as he continued to stare at Zayn.

"But," Zayn spoke up, pulling Harry out of his stare mode. "There's something else I wanted to show you." Zayn started sorting through his wallet again and pulled out another small card, similar to the first one and handed it over to Harry before closing his wallet and putting in back into his pocket.

"What!? You got me a fake ID!?" Harry shouted and stared at the older boy.

"Yes, now will you shut up!" Zayn hissed and punched Harry's arm. "Your mum is here isn't she? She doesn't need to know about this." Zayn gave Harry a stern look causing Harry to nod his head quickly and shove the fake ID into his pocket.

"Thanks, Zayn." Harry smiled and punched Zayn's shoulder harder than he had punched him. Zayn stumbled backward, clutching at his shoulder pretending to be hurt. Harry giggled and fixed his hair again.

"Harry what wa – oh." Harry's mum appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and now had a huge smile on her face. "Zayn! It's s nice to see you again! It's been so long, dear." Anne quickly moved across the kitchen floor and pulled Zayn into a comforting hug. Zayn hummed and smiled into the motherly embrace.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Styles." Zayn grinned at her as they both pulled themselves from the hug.

"Just call me Anne, dear." Anne patted his shoulder and turned to Harry who was staring at Zayn. "Honey, are you two planning on doing anything tonight?" Harry pulled his eyes off of Zayn and looked over to his mum.

"Errm I dunno. Hadn't discussed it really…" Harry trailed off as his eyes moved over to Zayn who was now standing behind his mum mouthing the word "club" to him and began doing some weird dance which required way too much hip thrusting. He looked back to his mum who had spoken something to him while he wasn't paying attention. "Actually, I think we'll go out, get some food, see a movie or something." Harry told his mum and began moving out of the kitchen.

"Alright, Harry. Just make sure you two don't do anything stupid!" She shouted to the boys as they walked out of the front door, laughing loudly as soon as the door snapped shut behind them.

Zayn pushed Harry further into the club before grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around to face him.

"Harry! What's wrong with you?" Zayn shouted at Harry, causing the younger boy to cringe backward. "When you're getting into a club, you can't stare at security like you're a deer caught in headlights! They nearly caught us mate!"

"S-sorry, it won't happen again, I promise." Harry stuttered before straightening up and fixing his hair.

"Damn right it won't." Zayn snapped which caused Harry to just stare at him. Zayn sighed. "Sorry, mate. Just a bit tense lately. Let's get some drinks, shall we?"

Harry nodded once before turning to follow Zayn into the mass of people, the music getting louder and louder the closer they got to the bar. Harry gripped the back of Zayn's jacket to stay close to him as people attempted to grab at Harry with their clammy hands when they passed through a group of people dancing rather crudely on the dance floor.

When they finally reached the bar, Zayn signaled something to the bartender and he began making their drinks. Harry wasn't sure what the hand signs meant, but he didn't feel like having to yell above the music in order to find out.

Their drinks arrived quickly and they began sipping at them. Harry's face scrunched up at the bitter taste and hissed as the burning liquid passed down his throat. He saw Zayn chuckle next to him as he leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's ear. Harry felt a chill go down his spine.

"You not used to drinking like this?" Zayn asked against Harry's ear and backed away to look at Harry. Harry just shook his head and took another drink.

They sat in silence, well besides the heart-pounding music vibrating around them, and Harry was thankful that their friendship was still normal so it wasn't very awkward. Harry glanced around the club as he continued to sip at his drink and watch people dance and sway to the music. He suddenly felt a pair of lips attach themselves to his ear again and prayed to God that they belonged to Zayn. He was relieved when the familiar deep voice vibrated into his ear.

"How are Liam and Niall?" Zayn asked and leaned away, now taking full mouthfuls of his drink.

Harry began speaking but looked up to see Zayn smiling at him with a hand cupped around his ear mouthing the words "can't hear you" to Harry. Harry blushed slightly and leaned over so his lips were barely grazing the skin of Zayn's ear.

"They're fine, just miss me a lot. Want me to go back home to them." Harry smiled at the thought of his two best friends and pulled away from Zayn. He saw Zayn smile mischievously before leaning in to his ear again.

"That's too bad. You're all mine now." Zayn's voice was a faint whisper that Harry could barely heard despite his lips being pressed to his ear. Zayn's breath ghosted over Harry's flesh as he pulled away and Harry took a huge mouthful of his drink.

Harry felt like they were sitting at the bar for hours, and they probably had. They finished drink after drink and Harry now felt the effects of the alcohol beginning to take over his body. His limbs felt heavy, but also very light at the same time. His head felt airy and he really wished someone would stop spinning the room around.

He finished the last bit of the rum in his glass and set it down on the counter rather clumsily. He looked around to see that there were less people now crowding the dance floor. He looked over to Zayn to find him already staring at him with a smirk on his face.

Zayn mouthed the words "let's dance" to Harry who just rolled his eyes and mouthed back "neither of us can dance". Zayn feigned offence to Harry's words before he began dancing in his barstool. He began moving his arms in the air around him like he knew what he was doing before he starting moving his hips, and that's what caught Harry's eye. Harry glanced down to Zayn's hips as they swiveled and moved around on the small stool. No matter how awkward it looked, Harry was in a trance.

As Harry continued to observe the personal show Zayn was giving him, he felt someone tugging on the sleeve of his shirt. He looked up to see Zayn eyeing him with a small smirk and pulling Harry over to get closer to him. Harry stood from his stool slowly so he wouldn't get dizzier than he already was and he casually walked his way over to Zayn who was still working magic with his hips along to the beat of the music. As Harry got closer to Zayn, the smirk on Zayn's face slowly grew into a small grin. He pulled Harry closer until his knees were poking to get between Harry's legs. Harry looked down suddenly and realized what Zayn wanted him to do.

Harry gulped loudly and pushed his curls out of his face. He slowly spread his legs apart so Zayn's legs could slide between them and he pulled Harry even closer causing Harry to slide completely up Zayn's thighs with the tips of his feet barely touching the floor. He now sat in Zayn's lap and his legs straddling Zayn's thighs. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like it, but it was just weird.

Harry slowly placed his hands on Zayn's shoulders to find support and Zayn just continued to smile at him. Harry looked down to Zayn's face and couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hey," Harry said slowly as Zayn's hands moved to grip the sides of Harry's thighs firmly.

Zayn didn't respond, however, he began moving his hips again, causing Harry to gasp. Harry clutched onto Zayn's shoulders tighter.

"Z-Zayn, what – what are you doing…" Harry stammered with his eyes closed tightly.

"Shhh…" Zayn cooed softly. "Look at me, Harry."

Harry slowly opened his eyes and look down at Zayn as his hips continued to move underneath him. Zayn stretched his torso upward to press his lips against Harry's ear.

"I…I want you to kiss me." Zayn asked in a whisper and released hot breath onto Harry's neck as he pulled away to look up at Harry who was staring at him wide-eyed.

"Are – Are you su-sure?" Harry asked softly as he looked for any signs of regret in Zayn's eyes. He couldn't find any. Zayn moved quickly to speak into Harry's ear again.

"Yes, I'm fucking sure. I've wanted you to kiss me since I got to your house and I saw how beautiful you looked." Zayn softly bit down onto Harry's earlobe before he pulled away, causing Harry to shiver.

Harry sat back slightly to look at Zayn. He removed a shaky hand from Zayn's shoulder and placed it under the older boy's chin. He inched closer to Zayn, still looking into his eyes and waiting for him to tell him to stop. Harry again gulped loudly as he got closer to Zayn's face and could feel his hot breath ghosting over his face. Zayn closed his eyes gently in anticipation and licked his lips slowly. Harry watched as Zayn's tongue moved smoothly over his lips. He couldn't take the wait any longer. He gripped Zayn's chin tightly and firmly pressed their lips together, causing the older boy to move his hips at a faster pace beneath them.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's mind blacked out as soon as his lips touched Zayn's. Zayn slid his hands down Harry's thighs till he was cupping Harry's ass in his hands. He began kneading him through his tight jeans, causing a low moan to ripple from Harry's throat. Zayn slowed down the pace of his hips as he pulled the boy on top of him closer into his lap. He pulled Harry closer with each rotation of his hips, grinding his crotch against Harry's. Harry gasped loudly into Zayn's mouth and Zayn took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry tasted of bitter alcohol and innocence and Zayn almost came in his pants right then.

Harry was soon pulled back into reality as he felt Zayn's hardening cock grinding up against his own. He slid his tongue against Zayn's and tried to taste as much of him as he could, which was mostly alcohol and cigarettes but Harry swore he was getting high just from the taste of the older boy's mouth. He moved his hands up to Zayn's dark hair, tugging slightly as their heated kiss turned into breathy moans. Zayn released a guttural moan and pulled Harry down harder into his lap. Harry bit his lower lip to prevent himself from moaning at the top of his lungs in the crowded club. Zayn moved his lips down Harry's jaw and across his neck, leaving wet love bites along the way.

Harry couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face at the contact of Zayn's lips on his heated flesh. He removed one of his hands from Zayn's hair and slowly moved it down Zayn's torso, playing with his nipples through his shirt as he moved lower toward Zayn's groin. Harry threw his head back to allow Zayn more access to his neck before he lightly cupped Zayn through his tightening jeans and began palming his growing dick. Zayn's body tensed slightly before he began bucking his hips faster into Harry's hand.

"Oh…fuck!" Zayn breathed against Harry's neck as Harry tightened his grip around him.

"You like that, Zayn? Feels good doesn't it?" Harry purred softly into Zayn's ear and the older boy threw his head back to release a soft moan from his lips. Harry connected his slightly swollen lips to Zayn's neck that was slightly glistening with sweat.

"S-so good, Harry…don't fucking stop, oh god." Zayn's eyes were closed tightly as he tried moving his hips up even faster into Harry's palm. Harry smirked and moved his lips up to Zayn's ear, licking the lobe lightly before biting it softly. Zayn moaned a bit louder this time, causing more people to look in their direction. They then heard someone clear their throat next to them. Harry jumped away from Zayn and he could feel his cheeks turning a dark shade of pink when he saw the bartender watching them.

"Would you two mind taking this somewhere else?" The bartender asked without taking his eyes off of Harry. "You're starting to scare away some of my customers." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

Harry couldn't speak. He was so embarrassed. He completely forgot they were still in the crowded club, doing such crude things to each other. He felt his face grow even pinker as he opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he couldn't form any words to say. The bartender crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at Harry with an amused look on his face.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Zayn chimed in and grabbed Harry's arm firmly, pulling him through the crowd of people towards the dark bathrooms. Harry turned around and shouted a small "sorry" to the bartender who was watching them as they left. The bartender just laughed to himself, shook his head, and got back to work.

As soon as Harry was shoved into the bathroom stall, the door was quickly closed and locked before Zayn pushed him up against the door. Harry winced in pain as his hip was pressed into the lock on the door, but the pain quickly left his mind as Zayn connected his soft lips to his. Zayn's was hungry with lust, resulting in a kiss that was filled with clanking teeth and battling tongues mixed with hot breaths. Zayn grasped Harry's ass tightly, pulling their hips together as their dicks, that were now painfully hard, ground into each other. Harry gasped when he felt how hard Zayn was, but was sort of relieved to know that he wasn't the only one.

"Feel that?" Zayn almost growled into Harry's ear. "Feel how hard you made me with that little show out there?" Harry gulped loudly and nodded his head frantically, not trusting his voice. "Well don't you think you should do something about it? Be kinda rude if you didn't." Zayn whispered softly, letting his breath brush over Harry's neck.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry mumbled while moving his hands down to the front of Zayn's jeans, quickly popping the button open and unzipping them. He licked his lips in anticipation before he pushed down Zayn's jeans and boxers to his knees. Zayn's fully erect cock bobbed up in front of him, and Harry could feel his dick twitch in his tight pants. Zayn moaned softly against Harry's neck and bucked his hips, silently telling Harry he needs some sort of contact.

Harry licked his lips again before lightly grasping Zayn's cock, wrapping his long fingers around the base before moving up to the head that was already leaking precome. Harry used his thumb to spread the precome down, and around Zayn's throbbing cock to make the movement of his hand easier. Zayn's hips twitched upward to push himself into Harry's hand.

"Come on, Harry…give me something." Zayn groaned as he continued to tightly grip Harry's ass with one hand while the other moved to palm Harry through his jeans. Harry grunted loudly as he gripped Zayn's cock tighter, tugging it roughly, eliciting broken moans from the older boy.

"How's that feel, babe?" Harry whispered as he flicked his wrist while teasing the head of Zayn's cock with the pad of this thumb, softly brushing over the slit. Harry felt Zayn's body shake against him and he knew he was doing something right.

"Oh fu-fuck yeah…feels so fucking good mmm…" Zayn removed his hand from Harry's crotch and the one from his ass to tightly grip Harry's shoulders. "Harry, will – will you suck me off?" Zayn asked in a timid voice as he tightly closed his eyes. Harry's hand movement on Zayn's dick paused momentarily and his dick twitched again in his jeans.

"Fuck yeah, Zayn. Yeah." Harry moaned softly at Zayn's request before lowering himself to his knees to rest in front of Zayn. He looked up at Zayn from under his lashes and they made short eye contact before Harry abruptly wrapped his pink, swollen lips around the head of Zayn's cock, sucking softly, causing Zayn to close his eyes and release a high-pitched moan.

"Shitshitshitfuck!" Zayn shouted as he moved his hands to Harry's soft curls, pulling on them roughly to bring Harry's mouth further down his cock. Harry gagged slightly as Zayn's cock hit the back of his throat and wrapped a hand around the base where his mouth wouldn't reach. He formed a rhythm with his mouth and hand, working together as his tongue slid around Zayn's cock, tracing the protruding vein running along the side. As he pulled away so only the head of Zayn's dick was in his mouth, he kitten-licked at the slit, collecting all the precome beading at the tip. Harry jumped when Zayn's fist hit the door behind him.

"Holy fuck! So fucking good, damn. I – I wanna – can I come on your face? I'm so close." Zayn grunted as he attempted to fuck his dick into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned around Zayn's cock at the thought of Zayn's come all over his face. He moved his free hand down to the front of his jeans, quickly undoing them and shoving them down a bit so he could touch himself. When his hand wrapped firmly around his base, already slick with precome, he released a long moan around Zayn, causing the older boy to shudder and release a mantra of cuss words. Harry started quickly working his own length, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he hollowed his cheeks to suck Zayn harder into his mouth.

"Fuck, Harry. You look so good with your pretty lips wrapped around my cock, you know that?" Harry looked up at Zayn and began flicking his wrist in a way that almost had himself coming on the spot. Zayn groaned, "Watching you touch yourself just makes me wanna come on your face even more." Harry moaned again as he let go of Zayn's cock, letting his hand fall into his lap. He gave Zayn a dirty wink as he began moving his fist around his cock at an increased speed.

"Fuckfuckfuck, you're so fucking perfect." Zayn chanted down to Harry once he realized what Harry was allowing him to do. He grabbed the back of Harry's head and snapped his hips forward quickly, over and over, face fucking Harry who closed his eyes that began to brim with tears as he continued to work his hand on his cock.

Harry took Zayn's cock without any arguing. Zayn rapidly moved his hips as he fucked into Harry's mouth, pulling the younger boy's head to meet his thrusts halfway. He released another slur of cuss words as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. When his cock slid into Harry's mouth, he stopped his hip movements and pushed himself as far as he could down Harry's throat. The feeling of the swollen tip of Zayn's cock pushing against the back of his throat as it throbbed against his tongue and cheeks, had Harry coming all over his own fist and the bathroom floor. He groaned loudly as he worked himself through his orgasm.

"Fucking shit!" Zayn cursed as he quickly pulled out of Harry's mouth and began working his fist over his cock. He pulled Harry's head closer to his dick. "Look at me, babe." Zayn instructed as his thumb brushed over Harry's lower lip, pulling his mouth open slightly.

Harry opened his eyes slowly and took in the sight above him. A wrecked Zayn looking down at him with lust-filled eyes as he tugged quickly on his cock. Harry opened his mouth slightly and slipped his tongue out to brush against his lower lip.

"Come on, Zayn." Harry cooed. "Come on my face, I want to taste you." And that was all Zayn needed to hear before he let out a deep moan and contorted his face in pleasure while releasing his come all over Harry's beautiful face, making sure to get some into his mind-blowing mouth.

Zayn worked himself through his orgasm and Harry swallowed loudly with an appreciative moan and sucked lightly at the tip of Zayn's cock to finish him off, leaving soft kisses at the slit. Zayn held himself up using the stall door as he stood on his shaking legs. He used his middle and forefinger to scoop up his come from Harry's face before moving his fingers to Harry's mouth who gladly accepted them, sucking them clean. He smiled down at Harry who was grinning up at him while pulling up his own pants and helping Zayn with his before standing up. Harry wrapped his hands around the back of Zayn's head, pulling him into a deep kiss. Zayn could taste himself on Harry's tongue, causing him to moan softly before pulling away to look at Harry.

"That was bloody amazing." Zayn laughed as Harry blushed softly.

"Glad you liked it." Harry grinned again while looking at the floor.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Zayn grabbed Harry's hand in his, linking their fingers together, before leading him out of the bathroom.

Zayn lead Harry back into the club, weaving around bodies as they made their way back to the bar. Harry looked over at Zayn with a puzzled expression as they sat down.

"I need a fucking drink after that." Zayn smirked nodding his head back toward the bathrooms.

Harry caught on and a blush crept onto his face as he looked away. He made eye contact with the bartender who raised his eyebrow at him and just grinned while he started making them their drinks, obviously having heard what Zayn said. Harry smiled back and quickly looked down to his hands that were resting on the counter. He jumped back when a heavy glass filled with brown liquid was placed in front of him. He looked up to see the bartender looking down at him before he leaned over the bar counter and positioned his lips by Harry's ear.

"I know this is fucking awkward, but you've- you've got some dried come on your chin." The bartender laughed softly as he pulled back and got back to serving other customers.

Harry didn't have to look in a mirror to know his face was beet red. He quickly pulled his sleeve over his knuckles and licked the material till it was damp with spit before moving it to his chin to wipe away the come. He then grabbed his drink in front of him and downed the whole thing in one gulp. He should really learn how to calm him nerves.

"I was hoping no one would've told you about that." Zayn slurred his words and chuckled to himself as he finished his drink. Harry glanced over to him.

"What?" Harry questioned with his brows pulled together.

"The come on your chin." Zayn reached over to cup his hand under Harry's chin and rub with thumb over where the dried come had previously been. "I liked seeing my come on your face. Pretty hot actually, getting hard just thinking about it." Zayn gave Harry a cheeky wink before letting go of his chin.

"Oh god, Zayn. You're so fucking drunk right now." Harry laughed loudly. "Just keep your mouth shut."

"Ooo, demanding. I like it." Zayn winked again with a grin on his face.

"For fuck's sake. Let's get out of here before you start dancing again." Harry stood from his stool, pulling out his wallet to leave a few bills on the counter while Zayn just laughed loudly for whatever reason.

"But you liked my dancing, obviously." Zayn glanced over to Harry before leaving his own money on the counter.

"Let's just go, yeah?" Harry grabbed Zayn's hand in his own and started walking toward the front of the club.

"Aha! See? You didn't deny liking my dancing!" Zayn exclaimed while pressing up behind Harry and moving his hips like he had been earlier. Harry scurried forward to put space between their bodies.

"Zayn!" Harry hissed over his shoulder as they walked out of the club. "Act more mature, will you?" Zayn chuckled loudly.

"Whatever pleases you, babe." Zayn slurred his words again as they both started walking to Harry's house, hand in hand.

Harry squealed as they both made their way up to Harry's front porch, pulling Zayn's hands out of the front of his pants.

"Keep your hands to yourself, mate." Harry laughed as he held Zayn's hands down to his sides. Zayn didn't say anything; just shot him a wide grin. "So, I guess I should head inside. Getting late." He pulled out his phone to check the time – half past two in the morning. He looked up to see Zayn watching him with observant eyes. "Is something wrong, Zayn?"

"Errmm…" Zayn fidgeted with his hands. "Would you mind if I – you know – stayed the night?" Zayn almost whispered as he glanced down to the ground. Harry smiled. It wasn't often he saw Zayn acting so shy.

"Sure, mate. I got no problem with it. Mum's probably already sleeping so we won't have to ask for permission." Harry dug his house key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, walking inside and kicking of his shoes by the coat closet. Zayn followed after him and took off his shoes as well.

They made their way upstairs, with some difficulty including the fact they were both pretty drunk, Zayn taking first place. They stumbled into Harry's room, laughing at nothing while Harry removed his belongings from his pockets and placed them on his dresser, relieved to see that his mum had put fresh sheets on his bed.

"I'm going to take a shower." Harry muttered, finally realizing how long it had been since he had taken a proper shower and remembering how sweaty he had gotten during the moving earlier. He knew it would be difficult considering he was slightly tipsy, but he figured it needed to be done.

"Mmmmkay I'll be waiting, babe." Zayn slurred and grinned up at Harry from his spot on the bed.

Harry shook his head and walked into the bathroom, closing the door, but not locking it incase Zayn needed to pee. He turned on the showerhead to allow it to heat up while he quickly stripped off his clothing. He noticed the large come stain on the front of his boxers before he shucked them off, turning his nose up in slight disgust.

He stepped into the shower and wet down his hair to start a nice lather of shampoo. He grabbed his body wash and poured a good amount into his palm before rubbing it between his hands to get it good and foamy. He ran his hands over his body the best he good and stood back into the stream of water to rinse away the suds. His mind wandered back to the bathroom in the club, remembering how hot Zayn had looked fucking into his mouth. He smiled widely before shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack and drying off his body. He wrapped the towel low around his waist and walked back to his bedroom.

Zayn was sprawled out on the bed, his body almost falling off the side. Harry moved over to his dresser and brought out a fresh pair of boxers, pulling them on. He threw his towel into his clothes hamper before walking over to Zayn. He began pulling Zayn's jacket off, rolling his heavy body over to get it off completely.

"Mmmnngggg." Zayn grunted and kicked his feet as Harry tried to help him out of his clothing.

"Zayn, just help me get your clothes off then you can sleep all you want." Harry patted Zayn's chest trying to coax him into helping. Zayn just shook his head. "You're gonna leave all the work to me?" Harry asked and Zayn just nodded his head.

Harry sighed deeply before moving his hands to the hem of Zayn's shirt, pulling it up his torso and maneuvering his arms out of the sleeves then throwing it onto the floor. He then moved down to Zayn's jeans, popping the button and unzipping them then stepping around the side of the bed to tug them down his long legs, removing his socks in the process. Harry smiled proudly to himself for successfully removing his clothing.

He then stepped back to the side of the bed and shoved Zayn's body to the side nearest the wall before grabbing an extra blanket from the side of his dresser and climbing into bed beside Zayn, placing the blanket over both of them. He laid his head down onto his pillow, releasing a long breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"G'night, Zaney." Harry yawned and closed his eyes then felt movement on the bed behind him before he felt an arm wrap around his waist and a warm face nestled into the crook of his neck.

"Night, Har-bear." Zayn's gravely voice rang through Harry's ear and he shivered slightly when a wet kiss was placed to the back of his neck. He pulled the blanket up to his chin, before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

Zayn awoke with a smile spread across his face. He had just had the best sleep he's had in weeks and wasn't sure why. As the fog of sleep cleared his mind, he then noticed his body was being weighed down by something heavy and warm. He took a moment to rub the sleep from his eyes with the heels of his palms before opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings. _That's weird…I don't remember my room looking like this._

He shook his head and looked down to where the heat on his body was coming from. He gasped lowly when he saw Harry wrapped around his body – one leg hooked over Zayn's, his arms wrapped around Zayn's torso, and his head nestled in the crook of Zayn's neck. Zayn's eyes widened when suddenly his mind was hit with everything that had happened last night. _Oh fuck. This can't be happening nonononononono._

Zayn delicately removed Harry's arms from around his waist, and pushed Harry over gently to his own side of the bed. He pushed the blanket off of himself and realized he had been sleeping in only his small pair of tight boxer shorts. He lifted the blanket to see that Harry was the same way. Zayn groaned and scooted down to the foot of the bed, pushing his legs over the side and standing up. He felt his head get dizzy and put a hand out to support himself on the wall. _Damn hangovers._

After regaining his equilibrium, he moved to find his jeans and socks bunched up at the end of the bed. He quickly slid them on and went around to the side of the bed to find his shirt. He tugged it on as fast as he could without making too much noise. Once finished, he glanced down to the sleeping Harry on the bed. His soft curls fanned out around his head on the pillow, his mouth open slightly with small snores escaping occasionally. _Goddamn he's beautiful. What? No! Stop!_

He shook his head in frustration and pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time – almost noon. He shoved his phone back into his pocket after sending his mum a quick text informing her where he was and that he was on his way home. He started walking backwards toward the bedroom door while looking at Harry. He suddenly felt his foot catch on something behind him, losing his balance and falling backwards into a box of towels and knocking over more boxes - Harry had yet to unpack - with his flailing arms. His head snapped up to look at Harry who began stirring in bed from the sudden outburst of noise Zayn had caused. Zayn closed his eyes tightly as he slowly stood out of the box.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck please don't wake up, pleasepleasepleaseplea – _

"Z-Zayn?" Harry asked with his deep morning voice. He cleared his throat. "Wh-what are you doing?" Zayn felt as if his feet were bolted to the floor. He wanted to just run out of the room and out of the house, but that wouldn't be right. Would it?

"Umm… You know, just heading home." Zayn glanced around the room, not wanting to look at Harry at the moment. Harry pushed the blanket off of his body and swung his legs over the bed while rubbing his eyes and not bothering to fix his hair that stuck up in different directions.

"Were you gonna leave without saying goodbye?" Harry looked at Zayn who was still avoiding his eye contact. Zayn heard a hint of hurt in the younger boy's voice, making Zayn groan internally. He looked over to Harry who looked so small and confused sitting on the bed.

"Listen, Ha-Harry…last night…it wa—"

"A mistake. Is that what you're gonna say?" Harry snapped. "Because if you are, just don't fucking say it, because I don't think it was a mistake. You wanted that to happen last night just as much as I did." Harry looked at Zayn with fury and worry written across his face.

"I was drunk, you know that." Zayn glanced down to the floor, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Drunk actions are sober thoughts." Harry chimed in, causing Zayn's head to snap up and look at him.

"You – you think I wanted that last night? Hell, you think I want it now?!" Zayn shouted, making Harry scoot backwards on the bed. "I'm not a fucking queer if that's what you're implying! You may be, but I sure as hell am not!" Harry looked away from Zayn as he felt tears sting at his eyes.

"I – I just th-thought…" Harry trailed off.

"Yeah? Well you thought wrong. I'm leaving." And with that, Zayn turned on his heel and quickly left the room, jogging down the stairs and towards the front door to pull on his shoes. He sighed deeply when he heard footsteps running down the stairs.

"Zayn!" Harry shouted while rushing over to him, still only wearing his boxer shorts. "Zayn, you can't just leave, we need to talk about it."

"I'm pretty sure we talked about it enough upstairs. What part wasn't clear to you?" Zayn crossed his arms as he took in Harry's appearance, his eyes slightly red from his tears. He glanced away from Harry's face and caught himself looking at Harry's crotch. _What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm not gay!_ He moved his eyes to just look at the wall behind Harry.

"B-but Zayn…" Harry felt more tears brimming at his eyes, but he kept looking at Zayn. "I – I like you. Okay? I like you, and I've liked you for a long time and there's nothing I can do about it. Even though right now I wish I didn't like you because you're acting like a proper dick to me." Zayn looked at Harry's eyes again just as tears began to stream down his rosy cheeks. _Fuck. _

"Goodbye, Harry." Zayn stated before turning around and pulling the front door open, stepping outside, and slamming it behind him.

Harry stood by the door, staring in shock realizing he had just confessed his feelings toward Zayn, and he just left – like nothing. He balled his hands into fists, as he got angry with himself. _How can you be so stupid?! Idiotidiotidiot! _

"Harry?" Anne called from the stair landing. "Who just left?" Harry felt tears pouring down his face and ran up the stairs, past his mum and toward his room.

"No one, Mum! No one! Let's just drop it, and please, for the love of god, don't come in here and try to get me to talk about it!" Harry shouted and slammed his door behind him. Throwing himself on his bed and sobbing into the pillow that still smelled of the older boy.


End file.
